


Квартира номер шесть

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире есть всего три вещи, от которых Мерлин никогда не сможет отказаться. Быть может, напыщенный козел из шестой квартиры — четвертая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квартира номер шесть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flat 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588932) by [Llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Llama). 



Мерлин не мог всерьез винить Артура за первый раз. Если уж на то пошло, все случилось из-за стремянки, или, быть может, тут просто сыграла роль природная любезность Мерлина. В конце концов, в первую очередь именно благодаря ей он оказался на стремянке в фойе своей многоэтажки и развешивал рождественские гирлянды.

— Эй, ты, наверху!

У Мерлина ушла пара секунд, чтобы осознать: кто-то пытается привлечь его внимание. Или, возможно, что-то. И такой вариант нельзя было исключить, потому что жизнь Мерлина была со всех сторон странная по обычным стандартам. Но, что бы там ни скрывалось под пятнадцатью слоями защиты от снега, скорее всего, это был человек.

Мерлин осторожно подвинул ногу на стремянке, чтобы рассмотреть человека получше. Это не особо помогло.  
— Я?

Из свертка пальто и шарфов раздалось нетерпеливое фырканье, отчего вокруг разлетелось несколько снежинок.  
— Больше никого здесь не вижу, — произнес сверток.

— Ну… — начал Мерлин, потому что со своего положения мог видеть вполне прилично. И, конечно, ему-то километр шарфа и лыжная маска обзор не затрудняли.

Но сверток, казалось, был не в настроении слушать.

— У меня не работает отопление. Уже пять дней как не работает, — человек явно чего-то ожидал, что Мерлина смутило, но просто игнорировать это заявление ему показалось грубым.

— О, не повезло, — посочувствовал он. — Это…

— Я жду, что вы разберетесь с этим в течение часа. Артур Пендрагон, шестая квартира, — с этими словами сверток потопал в сторону лестницы. Его путь через фойе отмечали печальные лужицы подтаявшего снега.

Мерлин разинул рот.  
— Что? Думаю, вы… Я не…

— В течение часа!

Конечно же, Мерлин не собирался никуда идти. Тот мужчина вел себя грубо, даже не попытался выслушать, да еще и перепутал Мерлина с кем-то вроде консьержа или обслуживающего персонала. Оставшись наедине с собой, Мерлин уже в голос мог сказать, что мужчина представляет собой образчик того типа напыщенных козлов, которые ожидают, что все вокруг должны над ними трястись.

Мерлин так делать не собирался. Он приготовил себе чаю и даже дошел до того, чтобы включить телевизор.

Но так и не присел.

У него не было никаких причин пойти. Во-первых, он понятия не имел, как работает отопительная система, да и не должен был. Это не было его работой. Он вообще не работал, на самом-то деле.

Но у Мерлина была прелестная теплая квартира, в которой можно было посидеть перед телевизором, а у этого Артура Пендрагона, каким бы там напыщенным сварливым козлом он ни казался, ее не было. На дворе стоял худший декабрь из всех, что мог припомнить Мерлин, и погода лучше не становилась.

Ну и была все же определенная вероятность, что ему удастся починить нагреватель.

Квартира под номером шесть оказалась одной из самых дорогих в доме, что Мерлина нисколько не удивило и даже вызвало чувство глубоко удовлетворения. «По меньшей мере две спальни», — подумал Мерлин, смутно желая проводить ночи не на софе Гвен. Может быть, даже три. Гвен наполнила свою квартирку домашним уютом, но по сравнению с шестой та казалась тесной и убогой.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Мерлин, всматриваясь за спину свертка, который представлял собой все еще укутанный Артур. — Миленькая квартирка.

— Была, — судя по всему, нрав Артура не особо смягчился. — Пока не похолодало.

На плечах у Артура все еще был снег, и Мерлин, не сумев удержаться, его смахнул.

— Если здесь действительно идет снег, Артур, то тебе может понадобиться куда больше, чем моя помощь, — усмехнулся он. Не то чтобы это разрядило обстановку.

Артур лишь фыркнул.  
— Полагаю, ты думаешь, что это смешно.

— Ага, — воодушевленно кивнул Мерлин и проследовал за ним внутрь. — Ладно, итак… отопление?

— Отопление, да, — ну вот, снова это ожидание чего-то.

— Где? — Мерлину начало казаться, что это плохая затея. На что он вообще собирался смотреть? Бойлеры. Было у него смутное подозрение, что таковые должны быть задействованы. — М-м-м. То есть, где бойлер?

— А ты не знаешь? — Артур был очень занят разматыванием нескольких слоев верхней одежды, но все равно улучил момент для того, чтобы стрельнуть в Мерлина озадаченным взглядом.

Ох, точно, Мерлин же вроде как был за консьержа.  
— Везде по-разному, — радостно придумал он и последовал в направлении кивка Артура — в сторону ванной. — Поставь чайник, а? Я пропускаю свой, м-м-м, назовем это перерывом на чай.

Артур за его спиной что-то невнятно забормотал, но Мерлин не вслушивался. Он смог определить место предполагаемой поломки, как только вошел в ванную. Сразу привлекали внимание пустота, неправильность и тишина там, где их быть никак не должно было.

Он положил руки на трубы, ведущие к радиатору, и сконцентрировался. Мерлин чувствовал, или ощущал, наверное, куда шли трубы, где они соединялись. Где соединения были нарушены. Он зашептал системе отопления, позволяя голосу вибрацией отдаваться по всему телу. Магия мелкими уколами побежала через его пальцы там, где они соприкасались с холодным, мертвым металлом.

Едва он успел закончить шептать, как под его ладонями начало разливаться тепло. Внутри бойлера что-то заворчало и слабо лязгнуло, заполняя низким гудением неуместную тишину.

Мерлин подумал, что наверняка сделал все шиворот навыворот — ведь бойлер вроде как должен был запуститься до того, как начнут нагреваться трубы, — но решил, что это не имеет значения. Ему не нужно было знать, как работает система отопления, так же как он не испытывал потребности понимать, как работает его машина или даже сама магия. Вещи сами хотели действовать так, как было задумано, Мерлин лишь помогал им вернуться в строй.

— Я что, слышал… — начал Артур, когда Мерлин вальяжной походкой вернулся в гостиную. Артур выглядел удивленным. А теперь, когда он немного размотал свой кокон, еще и невероятно симпатичным. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Ага, — заулыбался Мерлин. — Все починено. Ты теперь вмиг отогреешься.

Артур прищурился.  
— Как такое вообще возможно?

— Магия, — поддел Мерлин, самостоятельно добывая себе печенье из шкафчика на кухне, и с намеком посмотрел на заварочный чайник. — Я в этом действительно хорош.

— У тебя даже инструментов нет, — подметил Артур, абсолютно игнорируя слова Мерлина, но в тоне его при этом даже прибавилось подозрения. — Ты что, мошенник какой-то? Собираешься сейчас избавить меня от моих сбережений, прямо как от шоколадного печенья?

— И от чая, — прибавил Мерлин, для ясности. — Чай — это очень важно.

Пока Мерлин заваривал и наливал чай, Артур продолжал следить за ним с таким видом, будто Мерлин мог в любой момент то ли взорваться, то ли выкинуть еще что-нибудь в этом духе, или, быть может, вытащить пистолет и потребовать кошелек или комбинацию к скрытому сейфу. Мерлин подумал, что Артур точно принадлежал к тому типу людей, у которых есть скрытые сейфы, заполненные вещами, представляющими для них какую-то ценность.

Комиксами, как вариант. Артур выглядел так, словно вполне мог оказаться обладателем секретного тайника с комиксами, чья стоимость исчисляется в тысячах. А бывают вообще комиксы стоимостью в несколько тысяч? Мерлин подумал, что это вполне возможно.

— И больше ты ничего не хочешь?

Мерлин собирался сказать «нет», выпить свой чай и уйти, но… он оказал Артуру услугу, вероятно, не дал ему замерзнуть насмерть или, по меньшей мере, провести еще одну ужасающе холодную ночь, а в ответ получил лишь допрос с пристрастием. А такое всегда заставляло его говорить то, что вертится на языке, даже когда делать это не стоит.

— В мире есть три вещи, от которых я никогда не смогу отказаться, — начал Мерлин. — Чай, шоколадное печенье и минет, — он взял еще одно печенье и нахально махнул им в сторону Артура. — Два из трех, вполне неплохо.

Он ожидал угроз, ярости, или, возможно, пинка под зад в сторону входной двери. Чего он точно не ждал, так это стремительно залившего щеки Артура румянца — слишком стремительно, чтобы можно было списать это на только что починенное отопление — и потемневших самым притягательным образом глаз.

— О, — Мерлин моргнул и снова посмотрел на Артура. — Серьезно?

Мерлину все равно достались всего два пункта из трех, но, учитывая обстоятельства, он не собирался вменять Артуру в вину остывший чай.

Это было бы просто мелочно.

Во второй раз, определенно, виноват был Артур.

Абсолютно точно, потому что страстные встречи напыщенных козлов и живущих с ними по соседству (ненастоящих) работников физического труда бывают только в порно, а никак не в реальной жизни Мерлина. Печально, конечно, зато правда. Следовательно, Артур был виноват в первый раз, и уж тем более — во второй. Кроме того, позвал Мерлина именно он.

Мерлин даже подумал, что с Артуром такое вполне может происходить постоянно. Может быть, у Артура был фетиш на соблазнение рабочих. Может быть, он то и дело их звал, притворяясь, будто нужно что-то сделать. Наверное, можно было посчитать очень тревожным звоночком то, что Мерлину не только было на это наплевать — он даже находил эту идею смутно возбуждающей.

— Вы звали, милорд, — провозгласил Мерлин от дверей, изобразив поклон со взмахом воображаемой шляпой. Хотя он в любом случае наверняка опять все перепутал — слуги же вроде не носили шляпы, да?

Артур казался не впечатленным, хотя Мерлин сомневался, что это имеет какое-то отношение к его несовершенной пародии на слугу.

— Лампочки перегорели, — отрывисто проинформировал его Артур. — Когда я щелкнул выключателем, там что-то пшикнуло, и теперь ничего не работает.

Даже Мерлин понимал, что случилось с лампочками Артура, да и было у него сильное подозрение, что Артур тоже догадывался. Он мог бы попросить Артура принести фонарик или сам вернуться в квартиру Гвен, где, насколько ему было известно, таковой точно был, и найти распределительную коробку. Но на это ушло бы немало времени, а Артур был прямо перед Мерлином, ожидая ответа.

Мерлин сообразил, что пялится на губы Артура, когда тот откашлялся.  
— Итак, как думаешь, сможешь помочь? Или мне придется все Рождество провести в темноте?

— Хм, — Мерлин шагнул в квартиру и прислушался к ощущениям. — Закрой дверь, — приказал он, хотя свет из коридора служил для комнаты единственным освещением.

— А тебе разве не надо… — начал Артур, а потом вздохнул, когда Мерлин ударил его по руке. — Прекрасно, вот прямо сейчас и захлопываю.

Мерлин провел рукой вниз по стене, пока не нащупал выключатель — гудящий и не прекращающий работать. Мерлин позволил гудению трансформироваться в набор бессмысленных, но имеющих для него значение слов, возникающих бог знает откуда, и услышал, как за его Артур что-то пробормотал. Сейчас Мерлин не мог уделить ему внимание, — у него оставалось еще слишком много подразумевающей применение магии работы, чтобы отвлекаться. И все же ему почему-то было важно, чтобы Артур знал, что он не шутил насчет магии.

Когда что-то изменилось, Мерлин почувствовал. Ему не нужно было понимать, в чем именно было дело, но лампочки теперь должны были заработать после первого же щелчка выключателем. Что, собственно, и произошло. Как только Мерлин подумал об этом, где-то за спиной Артура вспыхнул свет. Должно быть, Артур оставил включенным один из светильников.

Наверное, Мерлину стоило бы сначала это проверить. И, возможно, вообще начать с распределительной коробки, если ему хотелось сделать все по правилам, но, казалось, все и так прекрасно заработало.

— Это было?.. — прошептал за спиной Мерлина Артур.

— Ага, — ответил тот. Он все еще чувствовал покалывание электричества в собственных пальцах. От этого было даже щекотно. — Говорил же: магия.

Артур шагнул к нему, практически заслоняя тусклый свет.

— Теперь все работает, — заявил Мерлин, пытаясь не дать голосу задрожать. Он едва различал очертания губ Артура, но легко мог вспомнить, как они обхватывали его член. Мерлин очень, очень надеялся, что ему удастся снова это испытать, желательно как можно скорее. — Хочешь, чтобы я у…

— Не включай, — приказал Артур и толкнул Мерлина к стене. На плечах его ладони казались огромными, и Мерлин потратил секунду на мысленное пожелание, чтобы высокомерный, властный козел, занимающийся рукоприкладством, не был настолько возбуждающим. Но потом сдался и застонал.

— Так это?.. — Артур провел рукой по телу Мерлина и начал теребить собачку на молнии его джинсов.

— Да, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Пожалуйста.

В этот раз Мерлину не досталось даже остывшего чая, равно как и шоколадного печенья. Под влиянием духа Рождества, каким бы он ни был, Мерлин решил разок посмотреть на это сквозь пальцы.

Третий раз… что ж. Мерлин старался особо об этом разе не думать.

Артур заявил, что у него сломалась микроволновка, но, проведя по ней руками, Мерлин не смог найти даже намека на поломку. Он озадаченно нахмурился.

— Ты уверен, что она не работает? — спросил он. — Откуда ты знаешь? Ты ей вообще хоть раз пользовался?

— До этого я так и не дошел, — ответил Артур, и голос его прозвучал подозрительно близко к уху Мерлина. — Вот здесь всегда горела лампочка, — Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур, указывая пальцем, подвинулся ближе. — А часы показывают неверное время.

К этому моменту Артур уже практически прижимался к спине Мерлина. Это, мягко говоря, очень отвлекало, и у Мерлина возникло смутное подозрение, что Артур не так уж и сильно беспокоился, будет его микроволновка работать или нет.

— Наверняка это… — Мерлин резко сглотнул, когда Артур одной рукой обхватил его талию, а другой добрался до ширинки. — М-м-м. Наверняка просто часы сломались.

Он положил руку на дисплей и попытался заставить собственный голос правильно произнести слова, но что рука, что голос были недостаточно нетвердыми, чтобы от них была какая-то польза. Ноги Мерлина тоже последовали их примеру, как только Артур добрался до его кожи, уверенно и жестко обхватывая пальцами его член и оглаживая бедра.

— Давай же, Мерлин, — Артур произнес это так спокойно, словно это не к нему на его же кухне прижимался полуголый Мерлин, словно он сам не был всего в паре секунд от того, чтобы заставить Мерлина кончить ему в руку. — Не похоже, чтобы ты исполнял свою часть сделки.

— К-какой такой сделки? — спросил Мерлин, потому что, насколько он мог судить, его мозг был всего в паре секунд от того, чтобы вытечь через уши. — Мне никто не говорил, что мы заключили сделку.

Но ему каким-то чудесным образом удалось продержать руки ровно достаточно долго и заставить голос звучать достаточно низко и раскатисто для того, чтобы что-то да произошло. Он надеялся, что часы были исправлены, но не имел никакого желания останавливать Артура ради проверки.

— О боже, — простонал Артур. — Ты себе хоть представляешь…

Но что бы там Артур ни собирался сказать, это осталось лишь в его мыслях, потому что он, резко развернув Мерлина, толкнул его к стоящей на кухонной стойке микроволновке, отчего подрегулированный Мерлиновой голой задницей таймер весело зажужжал. Артур насадился ртом на член Мерлина с таким рвением, словно только об этом весь день и думал.

Будь он хоть немного похож на Мерлина, то наверняка думал бы об этом целыми сутками.

— Спасибо, — неловко ляпнул Мерлин, когда Артур наконец от него отстранился с обалделым и удовлетворенным выражением на лице, которое наверняка очень точно отражало ощущения Мерлина. Он повел рукой в сторону ширинки Артура. — Хочешь, я…

Позже он подумал, что на лице Артура как раз начинала расплываться улыбка, прежде чем она сменилась чистым ужасом при звуке поворачивавшегося в замке ключа.

— Артур, дорогой! — пропел женский голос, и то, что случилось дальше, в голове Мерлина осталось размытой мешаниной вскриков, извинений и Артура, который поочерёдно бросал проклятья и разъяренные взгляды.

Мерлин пытался совсем не думать об этом, или о том, что слишком поздно заметил в холле внизу надпись «А. и М. Пендрагоны» на почтовом ящике. Ничего у него не вышло.

— Ох, Мерлин, — покачала головой Гвен, мягко гладя его руку. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда сделаю тебе чаю.

Она даже купила ему шоколадное печенье, хотя и утверждала, что терпеть не может это лакомство. Мерлин все собирался спрятать их за коробкой с чаем трехгодичной давности, когда отключился.

Это было не так приятно, как печенье Артура, но Гвен хотя бы не была дрянным, лгущим мудилой-изменником, да к тому же еще и женатым.

Мерлину было куда лучше без напыщенного козла из шестой квартиры. Лучше бы Мерлин остался верен чаю и печенью. Он подумал, что на чай и печенье можно положиться.

Мерлин не ожидал, что увидит Артура еще раз. И уж точно не предполагал, что его выследят в квартире Гвен в сочельник, вот именно в сочельник, пусть даже и квартира эта располагалась всего в трех этажах ниже квартиры Артура. Артур едва успел рот открыть, как Мерлин захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Если бы не ботинок двенадцатого размера в дверном проёме, этим бы все и закончилось.

— Убери ногу, иначе это сделаю я, — предупредил Мерлин, позволяя толике магии зазвенеть в его словах. Артур заметно побледнел.

— Мерлин, пожалуйста, — взмолился Артур, и только нотка отчаяния в его голосе заставила Мерлина замереть. Он перестал толкать ногу Артура дверью и уже на самом деле посмотрел на него.

Выглядел тот ужасно.

Тем не менее, сдаваться Мерлин не собирался. Артур был мразью: лгущей, изменяющей мразью. Мерлин скрестил руки на груди.

— Что бы ты там ни сломал на этот раз, я не смогу тебе помочь, Артур, — так холодно, как только смог, произнес он.

— На самом деле, ты единственный, кто сможет, — Артур попытался улыбнуться, но это все равно больше походило на гримасу. — Мы с Морганой…

Мерлин поморщился. Не смог с собой справиться.

Явно жутко расстроенный Артур запнулся и запустил пятерню в волосы.  
— Мы с сестрой хотели бы извиниться за наше отвратительное поведение. Ты придешь сегодня на ужин?

Ужин. В квартире номер шесть? И… сестрой? Мерлин мысленно перетасовал кусочки головоломки в свете новой информации, но… нет. Все равно что-то не сходилось.

— Неисправны тут, судя по всему, только мои манеры, надо было подобающе пригласить тебя гораздо раньше, — Артур ткнул в себя пальцем. — Ну, и чувство юмора Морганы.

— Это что, шутка такая была? — взглянув на ситуацию под таким углом, Мерлин осознал, что крики «Артур, блядь такая!», «Да как ты мог, Артур! Подумай о бедных детях!» вполне могли быть несерьезными. Однако в тот момент он чувствовал себя настолько униженным, что заметить что-то кроме крайней дерьмовости ситуации — его застукали с все еще торчащим из штанов членом в компании женатого мужчины — просто не мог. — С твоей сестрой явно что-то сильно не так, Артур.

— Это ты мне говоришь, — пробурчал Артур. — Но она предложила приготовить нам ужин в качестве извинений за то, что расстроила тебя, — он взглянул на Мерлина с надеждой. — Она божественно готовит, а я… совсем нет.

Мерлин кивнул.  
— И собирается ли твоя безумная сестра присоединиться к нам за этой трапезой? 

Артур фыркнул, потом замаскировав это вежливым покашливанием.  
— Мерлин, — он прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Обещаю, что не приглашу свою сестру присоединиться к нам на нашем первом приличном свидании.

Справиться с этим Мерлин не мог, так что почувствовал, как уголки его губ приподнимаются.  
— Если Моргана сейчас готовит, — вслух размышлял он. — Означает ли это, что у тебя есть время зайти на чашечку чая?

Артур улыбнулся и, наконец, убрал ногу от двери.  
— Вот знаешь, Мерлин, — протянул он, — полагаю, есть.


End file.
